M'bela wa Askari
Name: M'bela wa Askari Age: 15 (230+ in mainplotline) Skin tone: Brown Hair color: Black Height: 4.9 feet (6 feet when finish growing) Weight: 127 pounds (174 pounds when finish growing) Eye color: brown with a yellowish touch in them From: Cairhien Talent: Dreamwalker Special Items: A'dam OP Strength 26, OP Skill 34, Potency 60, F 5, E 5, S 8, A 4, W 4 History M`bela was a orphan in her first years as for what she could remember of them anyway. She lived at a home for such kid until the age of 9, then she rann away and lived by stealing. She would snap up whatever it was she wanted and use her long powerful legs and her clever head to outrun and trick her pursuers, and if that wasn't enough she would use her secret ability, at the age of 7 she had for the firs time discovered that she was able to knock things over without touching them. She had no control over the ability but whenever she really needed it things just felled over by them self. Up to the age of 13 she never got caught, then one day as she had stolen a simple purse she ran right into a person as she turned into a small alley. Within seconds she found herself dragged inside a house with a hand over her mouth, she listened as her pursuers ran past the house she was in and continued down the alley and away from her and whoever was holding her. Whoever it was that held her in such a tight grip had saved her from her pursuers but M`bela didn't at the moment know if this was a good or a bad thing. ---- M'bela since then traveled to the fortress, she learned from Jileyna in her first years, and after she had been raised into the ranks of the Dreadlords she slowly come to learn she had more then the skill of channeling. She would wake up with wounds from dreams who seemed almost to real, she knew little of this world though learned some basic things by herself, excelling was something she didn't do nor gain understanding till she met the Dreadlord Thaminor. He explains things to her and that the world of dreams is more then a dream and she has a talent to be able to walk it, as well teaches her of how to use her talent. She makes good use of her talent to gather info, and to get to peoples she needs to pass messages to. It becomes her favourite domain, and she enjoys becoming good in it as everything else she does. From time to other she will go back to the fortress to help train others with the ability to channel. In time it will be the place where she centuries later meet Semirhage and comes into her service, as well the place she stumbles upon Wolfkin and wolves making enemies, and slightly comes to have respect of wolves. She missteps and get caught as a damane, and after that the world of dreams is her free place and the place she seeks out through to find her mistress to gain help geting her freedom back. Slayer helps her escape and they leave Seanchan through Tel'aran'rihod in flesh. She is sometimes known as Daria Alviam. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Mae'Shadar Biographies Category:Biographies